irlsaofandomcom-20200214-history
The Legion
«The Legion» is massive guild of more than 300 players that has gained popularity recently in Sword Art Online. To equate it to a current canon guild, it would be like Knights of Blood. The Legion is important to Aincrad because it takes part in the clearing of floors, exploration of new floors, and scouting of bosses. It is unknown when the guild formed exactly, just that it started to appear in random situations, culminating in it's participation in a boss battle that was easily cleared by the guild. Ranking System The ranking system on which The Legion is based on is a different rendition of the Roman System: * Recruit Legionary - (Lowest level guild unit, given basic equipment. Usually are scouts/frontlinesmen) * Prime Legionary - (Given upgraded equipment and armor, and since they have experience in the guild, are generally stronger than Recruits. Frontline Fighters) * Veteran Legionary - (Highest Legionary position available. Stronger gear is given to them, and have the most amount of exp in the guild as a Legionary. Usually in the line behind the Prime/Recruit Legionaries. Cleans up battles) * Legionary Decanus - (Any Legionary that proves to be able lead troops into battle. Varying levels of gear/experience based on what legionary group they were taken from. For example, if a Recruit Legionary proved that they are able to lead troops into battle, then they will keep their current armor, but are given a cape with the symbol of the Legion. Takes commands from Centurions) * Centurion - (Any Decanus that proves to be loyal to the Legion and be strong in combat are moved up to the position of Centurion. In combat, they generally lead 3 lines of infantry through their Decanus (1 Recruit line, 1 Prime line, 1 Veteran line, each with 1 Decanus). If taken on in combat, they are very deadly at whatever weapon they choose, and their armor is thick, making them almost unkillable.) * Legate - (Highest rank in the guild below the guild leader. Centurions only become Legates when their loyalty to the guild leader is proven and they show to be decisive in combat and leading troops. Furthermore, they are much stronger than Centurions, as they are given the best equipment and have the best grinding spots. Legates are the longest serving troops in the Legion and are close friends to the guild leader, and receive orders from the guild leader only. Lastly, each Legate have their own guild base where their troops train.) Some legionaries are given special assignments, such as recon, assassination, and scouting. The list includes: Legionary Scouts, Explorer Legionary, Legionary Assassin, Speculatores (Diplomats of sorts). Finally, there are troops selected to protect the guild master at all times, Praetorians. They are players who had the potential to become a Centurion/Legate, but chose Praetorian training instead. Once they complete their training, they have to select and fight (who they think) the weakest current Praetorian. The loser then becomes a Centurion, the winner stays/becomes a Praetorian. The Praetorian Head is one of the highest ranking individual in the Legion, and if the guild master is unable to lead, then he/she will assume control until the leader is able to give out orders. Trivia * Does not take corruption lightly, and will kick out any members who are corrupt. * Will allow any guild to join it's ranks as a Veteran Legion. * If in conflict with a guild/group of players, they will capture the players and either force them into the guild, or bring them to the Floor 1 prison.